This invention relates to a visual warning device particularly adapted for railroad crossings.
Warning signs and signalling devices for railroad crossings are well known. Generally, such signs or signalling devices rely on flashing lamps and illuminated signs to alert motorists of approaching trains or railroad vehicles. The effectiveness of such alerting devices from a visual standpoint is often tragically reduced by malfunction of the illumination source or the accumulation of light blocking dust and by poor visibility because of atmospheric conditions. It is, therefore, an important object of the present invention to provide a signal warning device that will improve the visibility and alerting effectiveness of prior comparable signal warning devices.